


Tumblr Minis

by InvisibleKeyboard (Pixil), Pixil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Marking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixil/pseuds/InvisibleKeyboard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixil/pseuds/Pixil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from my tumblr that aren't very long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Childhood Shadow pt 1

Spring had come to Beacon Hills early this year, and with it came the urge to clean out the winter buildup in the Stilinski home. With his father reluctant to spend his few and far between off time on cleaning, Stiles was left to his own devices. He had whirled through the house like a tornado, leaving the clinging artificial pine scent behind him as he went.

Finally deciding to tackle the basement as well, he began sorting through old boxes. Much of it had been shoved down here after his mother's passing, and neither of the Stilinski men had been eager to sort through such painful memories. That was in the past now, leaving just a twinge of meloncholly as he sorted through some of his mother's old keepsakes.

It was only when he came across a folder that things went a bit odd, it was a simple folder, if a bit dusty. Flipping it open had revealed colorful childrens art, and if he was reading the mess correctly, it was all his. There were at least 20 of them, all themed around what looked like his old room, and a dark figure. In some it was like a shadow, peeking out from under his bed and in others it hovered over a sleeping Stiles. An intense shiver ran up his spine, and he decided cleaning the basement could wait for another day.


	2. Liked the attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles/mysterious ofc

Stiles had to admit, he sort of liked the attention. It wasn't like anyone his own age gave him the time of day, and when he was here, beneath her soft, curvy body, even Lydia seemed like a distant memory. She would whisper sweet things in his ear, how soft his lips were, how good he felt inside of her. It felt like a dream being with her, and he hadn't felt this happy in a long time. 

She had been lonely too when she moved here, recently divorced and heartbroken. Stiles had done the neighborly thing and brought over a casarol, and offered to help carry anything heavy. She had smiled sweetly, and from then on Stiles had been a goner.


	3. Graveyard child

Derek stared at the boy, lingering just beyond the line of graves, past where his family was buried. It wasn't the first time he'd seen him, back during the funeral, after the fire. That boy had peeked out, from behind the fence to the old half of the cemetary, his eyes wide when he had seen Derek looking at him. He was here each time after as well, when Derek had brought his mother flowers. He was always among the older plots, dressed in oddly fitting clothes. 

He'd asked the groundskeeper once, but Deaton had shrugged him off. Saying simply that those that stayed were more then welcome and had left Derek to his own devices. So finally he approached the rusted gate, eyes catching the boy's gaze.

"I'm Stiles, I didn't mean to bother you, Scott says my presence can be kind of overbearing." The words whooshed out in one quick sentence, as if he couldn't get them out fast enough.

"You didn't bother me, just...why are you here?" Surely this Stiles kid was too young to have anyone buried in the older section.

"Oh well...umm thats a bit harder to explain." He let out a sort of selfdepricating laugh, scratching the back of his head nervously. Derek let his gaze wander over Stiles outfit, it was the same as always, overly large older style and dirty. Maybe he was homeless, but he couldn't imagine this being the best place to live though.

Suddenly Stileshead whipped around, as if he heard something startling, then let out a grumble.

"I have to go, the sun is setting and I'm not allowed out here past sunset." He wrung his hands, obviously caught between running off and staying to talk.

"I...I can come back tomorrow." Derek found himself saying, just as Stiles turned to leave. A grin graced Stiles lips and he nodded, waving as he ran deeper into the cemetary.

"Til then, Derek!" He furrowed his brow in confusion, when had he told Stiles his name?


	4. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's family is still alive and the world is do much more mysterious then he ever knew.

It rained a lot, but mostly around the Hale house. Derek hated the rain, he didn't like the slimy mud on his fur or skin. Laura though, she ran out and would splash around, until uncle Peter ran out holding a raincoat for her. She would make uncle chase her and play, before finally coming inside, both of them soaked to the bone. She was older then him, already 13, practically an adult! She flopped down next to him, a wolfish grin on her lips and all wrapped up in a towel.

"Stiles must really like our home, he comes here so often in the spring." 

He'd asked his mother about what Laura said, but she'd smiled gently and patted his head.

"When your older, you will understand, that every event is for a reason." 

The next spring had been really dry, to his surprise, and he found himself oddly missing the rain. His mother walked about with worry lines on her face and Laura spent more time out in town. Then, one afternoon it poured suddenly while Derek was out in the garden. The rain was big heavy drops, but underneath the sound of it all, he could hear someone crying. Thinking it was a younger cousin, he followed the sound, coming across a small boy. He looked up at Derek in a startled way, that reminded him terribly of the deer he saw one full moon.

"You're soaked, you shouldn't be outside in the rain, you could get sick." The boy just stared at him with those big teary eyes, before clinging to him suddenly and sobbing harder. Derek wasn't good at this, his sister was more the comforting type, and yet he held him close, and as he calmed, so did the rain.

When he finally pulled away, all sniffles and red rimmed eyes, something occurred to Derek.

"You're...Stiles, aren't you?" He nodded slowly, looking so tired and worn down. He took Stiles hand in his, his chest clenching at the sight Stiles made. "How about we go warm up inside? My big sister Laura makes the best hot chocolate."


	5. Blood is the life of man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/post/34547616683/lezzerlee-saucefactory-ladyw1nter

Derek could smell it back then, but fear and adrenalin could do weird things to a persons body, and so he’d ignored it. Then he’d smelt it again, and again and again. Derek could have just chalked it up to teenage hormones, but Stiles arousal seemed to only get worse when Derek was hurt.   
Bleeding, laying on the forest floor in agony, and through it, all he could smell was Stiles crisp clean arousal. It was distracting, how he was beginning to pinpoint Stiles through all other smells during a fight, how he wanted to linger and inhale deeper. This was becoming a nusance, and yet he found himself encouraging Stiles. Forcing his healing to slow when it was just the two of them, watching Stiles reaction to the blood and gore. Looking lead to touching, which lead to dirtier, more dangerous activities. Before long it was too late to back out, Derek enjoyed it too much now; the pain Stiles could inflict, the blood and sex.  
They were bound by blood now, the wolf held hostage by bloody red and completely unwilling to escape.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au in which Stiles is hermes and Derek is Hades(Jackson is kind of the guard dog to the underworld)

Stiles was seriously considering ignoring Chris’ next message, the frequency Zeus and Hades stayed in contact was rediculous. Still here he was at the twisted metal gates before the underworld, holding a white envelope in hand, with the lightening bolt crest proclaiming the sender.

“Who is it?!” The grumpy tone belonged to the gardian of the gates, Jackson, douchey-mcWolferson himself.

“Its me Jackson, who ever actually comes knocking from this end anyhow? Now let me in!” He gave it a good boot before straightening up, waiting on the likely snarky reply. He was surprised when the gate just swung open, with no fuss at all.  
“Lord Derek is waiting for you, so you better hurry.” He gave Stiles an oddly piercing look as he headed in, up the trail towards the throneroom.

It was weirdly empty when he got there, but he shrugged off the odd feeling and bowed quickly, holding out the letter.  
“Here us the letter Lord Derek, I came here as quickly as possibly.” He kept his eyes down, knowing how dangerous the elder god could be if angered. The letter was pulled from his hands and he waited on bated breath for his next delivery.

“Well, Zeus certainly has an interesting sense of humor. It seems your now mine Stiles.”


	7. Pest Problem pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's got a pest problem.

“Hey so, I think we got a pest problem.” Isaac flopped down on the couch, looking a bit worse for wear.

“Pest? I think I would have smelt if we had rats again.” Scott blinked owlishly, then took a few good breaths in. 

“Its not rats, some kind of tiny fairy thing. It was building these weird little bird-like nests out back. I tore them down, only to get a face full of dry twigs!” he growled at the last part, plucking a leaf from his hair. 

“We should tell Derek, he’d know how to deal with a fairy infestation right?”


	8. Don't smell right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random pwp  
> Jackson/Stiles/Isaac

Jackson/Stiles/Isaac

"That's it, spread your legs s bit more," Isaac's words were gentle, as he worked Stiles open with his fingers. He pulled back, moaning and digging his fingers into Jackson's thighs. Jackson just grinned, pressing the head to Stiles lips and smearing precum.

"Fuck, always knew you'd make a good bitch, covered in the smell of sex." He was grinning, but for once it wasn't malicious, his eyes glowing dimly as he scratched his claws gently through Stiles hair. He let Jackson's cock slip back into his mouth, dimly thinking he should let his hair grow more, the thought of having Jackson or Isaac hold his head by it gave him shivers.

Isaac leaned in by his ear, nudging his erection gently against Stiles entrance. "God, you opened up to me so easily, like your body's begging for my cock." The sound if a cap popping registered in the back if his head before Jackson began rocking his hips, pressing against the back of Stiles throat. 

Then Isaac was pushing in, his hole felt almist sloppy from all the preperation, Isaac had teased him through two orgasms already. He was more then loose enough, and yet he still felt so unbelievably full.

"That's it, fuck, your still so tight." Then as if in sync, they both thrust at the same pace, and Stiles trembled hard as he felt himself nearing another orgasm. It wasn't enough though and neither of them sped up, leaving him with nothing more then to whimper and whine past the dick in his mouth.

Finally Isaac took pity on him and sped up, thrusting harshly against his prostate. Jackson pulled out, watching them with heavy lidded eyes as he stroked himself off, cumming across Stiles lips.

"You look so good with my cum on your face." He panted and leaned down, kissing him sloppily as Isaac seized up, filling Stiles with jets of hot cum. Stiles finally tipped over the edge, moaning into Jackson's mouth as he came for the last time.

Stile curled between them in the aftermath, Jackson leaning back on the headboard and Isaac snuggling close.

"So, do I smell right yet?" Stiles voice was pretty blown out, which caused Jackson to smirk.

"Getting their, finally starting to smell like ours."


	9. Like it longer then most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little drabble I did for krakenface on tumblr

“Your hair is ridiculous.” That was all the warning Stiles got before Derek’s fingers threaded through his hair.

“Dude, you should feel privileged to be allowed to touch my majestic mane, so no dissing the hair while doing so.” He grinned cheekily, leaning his head back for easier access. Derek hummed a noncommittal sound, his eyes locked on the strands as he continuously brushed through them, it was nice. This continued for some time, Derek combing his fingers through Stiles hair and Stiles progressively relaxing more and more into the sofa.

“You know, I’ve been thinking. I haven’t grown my hair out since I was little, its getting kinda long too. Maybe I should just shave it again, its kind of a drag to take care of now.” Derek’s hands stilled at the base of Stiles head, and he didn’t say anything, just stroking the hair at the nape of his neck gently.

“Its your hair, so you can do what you like with it.” The answer surprised Stiles and he moved, leaning back so he was looking at Derek.

“So, then you wouldn’t care if I go do that now?” Derek looked away, a scowl forming on his lips and Stiles grinned. “Derek, its not a crime to like longer hair, all you had to say was you didn’t want me to cut it.” He laughed and pulled him down for a quick kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://invisiblekeyboard.tumblr.com/post/52916622644/for-some-unknown-reason-my-brain-went-straight

For some unknown reason my brain went straight to the Sheriff walking in on Stiles watching porn. It wasn't that it was gay porn that shocked the Sheriff, but that it featured a man who looked suspiciously similar to him. Doing a "barely legal" looking kid.

Stiles would flail, and trying to come up with some excuse, even as his other hand still cupped himself through his pants. And the Sheriff would know, that it was so, so wrong, thinking of his son, his precious child this way. Still it doesn't stop him from leaning in against stiles and helping him with his little problem. Maybe he had a bit more than one drink before coming home, and he tries to ignore the niggling thought that he had had ideas about this before. Dreaming of taking Stiles against the kitchen floor, of that sinful mouth wrapped around his cock. Now he had the real thing, god it was so good, and he didn't restrain himself nearly as much as he thought he would. He'd feel like the scum of the earth tomorrow, but now, while he painted those lips in his cum, he couldn't find it in him to give a damn.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this photoset and the marvels of couch medicine  
> http://invisiblekeyboard.tumblr.com/post/60803925543/linden-ashby-in-stripped-naked-okay-so-i-had-no

The Sheriff had put that life behind him when he met her, and it wasn't like the world needed a washed up super hero like him. So he moved to beacon hills, and they had a bouncing baby boy.

Years pass, and with it so does his beloved wife, struck with grief he clings to the only family member he has left. He and Stiles try to live as normally as possible, and aside from his lack of focus, nothing abnormal really emerged.

Then, while at work, good ole spidey sense kicked back in. Years of nothing, and suddenly now, he knew Stiles needed him. Giving some hollow excuse, he hurried out, sling his webbing out like he hadn’t done in years. Trees were harder then he remembered, but it was still the fastest way to travel. Something big, with lots of teeth was clawing its way towards Stiles, who instead of running away was drawing a strange line with, ash? 

It was all body memory after that, he wasn't as nimble as he used to be, but easily took down the one after Stiles, swinging in out of the trees. He took no notice of Stiles’ surprised cries, focused on keeping those claws away from him, jumping back, falling easily into the familiar rhythm. When he had successfully bound, and knocked the thing unconscious, that Scott ran up, with Derek Hale and a few other kids.

Stiles came up beside, him, eyes wide and in mid rant mode, checking him over for injuries.

"Stiles, relax I’m fine. Now, I have no idea what…." He gave the thing a dirty look, "Hell, I really don’t know what that is. Someone though, is going to explain it to me, then I think we're all going to have a nice long talk."


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles wasn’t very good at the whole, human relations thing. After his mother had died, he’d just stopped pretty much, it wasn’t until he met Scott that he even made a friend. Scott had come bounding into his life like a overly eager puppy, not at all worried about the rumors, that even then when they were so young, were circulating. Still Scott went right up to Stiles and asked to play, and Stiles had been so surprised he had simply nodded and agreed. 

Even after Stiles snapped at Scott and stabbed him with his trowel, Scott had cried, blood welling up where the trowel had scraped along Scott’s arms. After calming down, Stiles had told Scott not to take his things anymore, and still, Scott stuck around.

As the years went by, Stiles reigned in his anger better, and became a very good liar. Scott though, Scott knew what Stiles was capable of, and still, loyal as he always was, stuck around. Even when Scott found Stiles covered in blood, taking apart what was once something with fur, Scott had gotten sick first, but had helped bury the remains in the woods.

Stiles didn’t like anyone, not really, but if Stiles was capable of caring about someone, it would be Scott. So when Stiles found out someone had been picking on Scott, well, Stiles takes care of what’s his. Scott gave him pinched looks all the next day, Jackson isn’t at school, but Stiles says nothing. Then the news comes in and girls are crying, and everyone is whispering frantically as it spreads.

Jackson was found dead in the woods, Scott’s eyes widen as he looks at Stiles, the questions only stopped by his pinched lips. Stiles doesn’t listen to the rumors, but lets Scott drink it in all day, knowing soon enough Scott would corner him and demand to know, just like when he found Stiles tearing up animals with a knife. He would tell him, there was no reason Stiles could see to not do so, after all, Scott was his. He had told him so many years ago, he didn’t like others touching his things, Scott should have known he fell into that category all on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read  
> www.invisiblekeyboard.tumblr.com


End file.
